Take a chance
by placebo5
Summary: Following on after the events in Retribution; Claire awaits for Alice's return. Will this finally be her chance to tell Alice how she feels?


**A/N: I had a idea at 2am, ran with it and hope that you like it. It maybe a little rusty and for that I am sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Resident Evil.**

* * *

A distant air raid siren jolts me awake. I look around trying to get my bearings. My heart rate slows as I try to remember where I was. Coming back to me I remember that I'd covered the early rotation on one of the outside perimeter walls and must have fallen asleep immediately on my return.

It's nasty business being out there. How had it all come to this, being part of the last handful of survivor's? Finally finding my brother in all this mess and forming a "truce" with the ex umbrella chairman Wesker. Grrr he may be currently fighting for the right reasons after spotting a crucial flaw in his master plan but I still can't stand that cocky yellow eyed bastard. I suppose he did get us all out of that tight spot with umbrella back on the boat.

I grab my baseball cap from the table besides me and make my way through the makeshift designated sleeping area. I pass K-mart on the way through still sound asleep. She was a mess of blonde hair and tangled sheets. Jeez that girl can sleep through anything, mouth wide open drooling on her pillow. Heh very cute. I shake her awake, I just can't resist. I haven't seen her since the previous evening.

"Huh, What?!"

"Relax K it's only me"

She looks around wildly trying to spot the danger. I start to smooth her hair down until she visibly relaxes.

"Jesus Christ Claire. Way to scare a girl...erm have you heard anything yet?

I shake my head.

"Nope, not a single word from them. Wesker is keeping the details close to his chest"

It's been a few days since the rescue team left with a lead to Alice's whereabouts. Alice. My chest tightens just thinking about her. I'm still pretty miffed to why both me and Chris weren't allowed to be part of the rescue mission. Wesker stated that it the risk was too high to send all of his key assets off to fight umbrella and that losing all of us would significantly damage our chances of resistance. I nearly clapped that motherfucker around the head. How dare he? Sod the fact he had made a good point but don't he know how much Alice means to me? I missed the woman like mad ever since I watched her fly off the side of the boat after downing that chopper. I can't say that I wasn't surprised to find out that she was alive. I never doubted it for one second. That woman's got more lives than a cat. I was hoping that this time I would finally get my chance to admit my feelings about her to her face. In the past there was never a good opportunity. No right time. Always some funky apocalypse shit going on. By the time I'd figured out my feelings for the beautiful stranger I was lifting off in a helicopter to Arcadia. I spent most of our next encounter not really fully knowing who she truly was only that Luther needed to back the fuck off her. Then Umbrella attacked and now we're here and she'd god knows where. Will there ever be a good time though I guess…the world has officially ended. Pffft can't believe Luther got to go on the rescue mission, I swear if he...

"It'll be okay Claire. No need to look so worried. Weskers sent a pretty good team after her by the sounds of it"

That kid knows me too well even though we've never officially spoken about my feelings for Alice.

"I know K. Just hard not being a part of things. Weird not being in charge for a change and having no control over the outcome"

I put my arm around the young girl and place a kiss on top of her head.

"Come on let's get some food, I'm starved"

* * *

I walk into the make shift cafeteria with the young blonde who chatters excitedly about nothing next to me. My eyes scan the room meeting with various people. I nod my head politely. Despite not being in charge I do still hold some rank. Wesker as a sign of good faith gave various survivors from the boat top command positions within his current company.

Grabbing a tray full of food I make a beeline for the table with my brother on and sit down across from him. He beams up at us with a mouth full of food.

"Hey Claire. Hey K-mart"

"Hey" both I and K-mart say in unison.

K-marts face takes on a slight shade of red as she subconsciously smoothes her long blonde hair down to make it less messy. Don't think I don't know her game. I roll my eyes at her and she quickly looks down at her tray.

"You're both up early. You guys sleep alright?"

"Well I was happily sleeping away until your jerk of a sister decided that it was time for me to get up"

I jostle her in the arm in protest and she hits the peak of my base ball cap up in retaliation. Grrr.

"I thought I'd do everyone a big favor and wake her up considering she was snoring so loudly that she was keeping everyone awake and attracting the hordes of undead to our location"

Chris lets out a big chuckle at our interaction.

"Well that explains why they're all out there en mass for miles trying to get in"

Even though Chris is a nice guy I don't think he can resist teasing K-mart a little. I watch the young blonde as she instantly turns bright red. Too easy.

"I. DO. NOT. SNORE! God Claire you're so embarrassing. At least I don't talk in my sleep, always going on about Alice. Alice this...Alice oomph"

I manage to get my hand over her mouth. Oh shit. I feel my face grow warm. Quick!

"K! That is such a lie; I don't talk in my sleep"

We both go for another round of friendly pushing, K-mart again reaching for my cap. Despite obviously enjoying our harmless bickering and seeing his younger sister discomfort my brother thankfully changes the subject.

"How was your shift Claire?"

"Busy as per...always somebody wanting to drop in uninvited. Damn the undead, not so big on etiquette. What about you?"

"Same really, shoot a little of this, shoot a little of that. Nothing exciting to report….."

Chris' expression changes as he seems to remember something suddenly.

"….oh except the word is that the rescue party is on its way back. Sounds like not everyone made it"

The previous air of humor evaporates and my heart skips a beat.

"What?! Why didn't you come and wake me?!"

"I didn't want to disturb you with this especially when we don't know all the facts. I know how you like to worry and I know that you don't sleep enough as it is Claire. Look I'm sorry okay. I did tell you first chance I saw you so don't be mad. I just care about you that's all"

Both sets of eyes stare at me filled with concern. I rise from the table. The thought of me eating suddenly forgotten. God I'm so angry, I have to find Wesker and find out more details.

"I just have to know Chris"

I walk off leaving Chris and K-mart sat watching me retreat and go off in search of Wesker.

* * *

It's not long till I find him. Where else would he be but in the great oval office. The pompous arsehole. After gaining entrance to his now personal office I stand before him watching him grin at me, his yellow eyes hiding behind is dark glasses.

"Ahh Miss Redfield and what do I owe the pleasure for?"

"Save it. You know why I'm here. What do you know about the rescue party?"

"Ahhh yes… they're on their way back from Russia"

I'm momentarily taken back. Russia? Well that explains why it's been taking so long but his short evasive answer isn't enough for me. I focus back in to conversation.

"Chris said that not everyone made it, do you know who's going to be on the chopper?"

"Yes, all the people that really matter and some added bonuses. There is gonna be a surprise in store for you all Miss Redfield"

The smug bastard! I can't help but narrow my eyes at him, sat in his big chair grinning at me. What does he mean a surprise? Still this doesn't really tell me what I want to hear. Yes Alice is important but he has spent years the last few years trying to kill her.

"But did you get Alice?!"

"Miss Abernathy is indeed on the inbound helicopter; however I do believe she is currently in a critical state. I urge you to stay clear until the party is here and settled. Alice has had a rough time these past few weeks and will need time to adjust"

On that note Wesker decided that he had told me enough and that his time was precious. His guards saw me out while he watched on in amusement.

God I needed I blow off some steam. I grab my gun and follow the familiar path outside the inner complex. I decide to start my shift early in the hope that it will take my mind of the impending arrival, everything else seems out of the question.

I take aim and shoot a Licker in the head as it was crawling up towards us on the wall. I watch it slide down into a crowd of undead below. The surrounding mass still looking on unperturbed with their moaning and groaning at the base of the huge wall.

It's not long before I feel my thoughts drifting back to Alice. God I hope that she was okay. What did Wesker mean that she'd had a rough time? What had Umbrella been doing to her up in Russia? Knowing Umbrella it could be anything. Guess I wouldn't find out until she returns.

I spy a convoy of helicopters out to the distance. I hear the buzz of activity spark up on my radio and see the main turrets fire out to protect them from the flying infected. Could this be them? The ospreys fly overhead and disappear out of sight to land on the other side of the complex. I fight the urge to go against Weskers wishes but I know it'll be pointless to try and get close for the time being. I spot some activity further along the wall and move take position with another team lining up to take down the approaching axe welding tyrant.

Ahh the perfect distraction. My first bullet hits him in his sack covered head.


End file.
